Island Expeditions
Island expeditions are 3-player scenarios introduced in Battle for Azeroth. Both factions sail across the Great Sea to harvest and steal Azerite from the islands.Twitter The maps for the expeditions will be provided by the gnomes and goblins, who have developed a new technology to find which islands may contain azerite. Ships to the islands will depart from faction hubs.MMO-Champion: World of Warcraft – Gameplay and Systems Deep Dive Island expeditions unlock through the War Campaign account-wide. One can then do island expeditions on alts as they level.Battle for Azeroth Muffinus Interview - Island Expeditions, Wrathion There are currently seven Expedition islands with two more coming in 8.1.0 Tides of VengeanceBlizzCon 2017 and another two confirmed for 8.2.0 Rise of AzsharaBlizzCon 2018. Only 3 of the islands will be available each week. Check the Expedition Map when queuing to see which islands are currently available. As a group enters the island, the map is generated with small random differences each time including where each faction begins their exploration and the key areas they are required to scout. Creatures on the island vary to some degree. There are some creature types that can be found on most, if not all islands, but as each island has it's own theme, there are island specific creatures as well. If an Invasion Event occurs on the island, boss and/or similar minions may appear that are only for that event and do not follow a specific island's theme. The difficulty of Elite creatures will depend on the difficulty of the Expedition. :Set sail for the previously unmapped isles of Azeroth. Battle in groups of three as you race against cunning rival intruders—or enemy players—to collect the island’s resources. Constantly evolving challenges await as you traverse frozen landscapes near Northrend, open the gates of an abandoned Gilnean castle, navigate a war between elementals and more.''https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/battle-for-azeroth Overview * Undiscovered islands in the Great Sea * 3-player cooperative gameplay subzones * What's on the island changes on future visits * Designed to be dynamic and replayable * Has scenario-like, AI-driven NPCs List of Islands *'Molten Cay''' **Creatures - Witherbranch Trolls, Sandscalp Trolls, Ogres *'Dread Chain' **Mogu, Kvaldir, Ice Trolls *'Whispering Reef' **Creatures - Murlocs, Gorloc, Naga *'Skittering Hollow' **Creatures - Kobolds, Troggs, Nerubians *'Rotting Mire' **Creatures - Pirates, Junyu, Saurok *'Verdant Wilds' **Creatures - Druids of the Claw, Keepers of the Grove *'Ungol Ruins' **Creatures - Quillboar, Hozen, Pygmy *'Havenswood' (coming in 8.1.0) *'Jorundall' {coming in 8.1.0) *'Crestfall' (coming in 8.2.0) *'Snowblossom' (coming in 8.2.0) Media Images Battle for Azeroth - Uncharted Islands 1.png Battle for Azeroth - Uncharted Islands 2.png ;Crestfall World of Warcraft Island Expedition Crestfall - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Crestfall ss4 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Crestfall ss2 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Crestfall ss3 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Crestfall ss1 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png ;Snowblossom World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom ss1 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom ss2 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom ss3 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom ss5 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Island Expedition Snowblossom ss4 - patch 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png Videos File:Battle_for_Azeroth_%E2%80%93_Island_Expeditions_%E2%80%93_Developer_Insights|Apr 5, 2018 References See also External links ;Preview ;News Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Island Expeditions